


Well, That Was Unnecessary

by aegenwulf



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, deadpool dahyun, mary jane nayeon, spiderman mina, superhero au, tech support jeongyeon, wolverine chaeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegenwulf/pseuds/aegenwulf
Summary: Mina and Nayeon have been dating for 10 years now. Nayeon wonders why Mina haven’t proposed to her all these years. Mina knows Nayeon already wants to get married but she knows having a superhero alter ego is not really the best occupation to have when you’re married.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Well, That Was Unnecessary

**Author's Note:**

> for @mssr63 on twitter
> 
> THANKS
> 
> check my twitter @aegenwvlf

**WELL THAT WAS UNNECESSARY**

In the bustling streets of Seoul, Mina knows that crime is a never-ending cycle. From petty thugs to Korean Mob bosses, she accepted that fighting crime will always be a part of her night job as a superhero. Mina obviously didn’t want this in the first place. It was that goddamned spider that gave her this superhuman ability to stick to wall and the usual superhuman strength, agility, endurance, etc.

At first, Mina didn’t know what to do with this newfound power coursing through her veins. She’s just an ordinary Chemistry Major studying in overseas. In fact, Seoul isn’t even her home country to begin with. Mina is from Kobe in Japan. She came to South Korea to study Chemistry. That was her plan coming here. Study and graduate then move back to Kobe or go to the United States and work for NASA. It was a straight to the point plan but she failed put into consideration other variables such as people, and relationships. In her defense, she wasn’t much of a people person. As she would be somewhere in the library studying her notes in Biochemistry or reading a 500-page thick textbook in Physics.

Apparently, among the perfectly organized plan of her came an unavoidable whirlwind named, Im Nayeon, who basically slowly but surely peeled her off her plans. Nayeon is Mina’s unaccounted variable. Nayeon is different from her. She is spontaneous, strong-willed, and most importantly loud. When Nayeon speaks, she makes the whole world listen to her. When she laughs, she makes the whole room know she is happy.

Nayeon is this force of nature, the embodiment of raw and wild whilst Mina is like a controlled experiment, always have things in order, always have every single detail arranged in a way that is logical and reasonable. They are basically two extremes that managed to reach an equilibrium. They started dating in their 2nd year of college. It was also the year Mina got bit by a stupid radioactive spider while on tour at Seoul Pharmaceutical Research Institute. She tried to hide the bite from Nayeon for weeks by wearing oversized hoodies that covers her hands. Obviously, trying to hide things from Nayeon is like trying to hide a piece of meat from a dog since as soon as Mina stopped going to school for a week due to having high fever, Nayeon rushed to Mina’s dorm as soon as she can.

Nayeon found her on her bed shaking heavily because of fever. In Nayeon’s head, she thought Mina was going to die that moment. She immediately rushed to the nearest drugstore to buy a generic paracetamol for her girlfriend’s fever. Nayeon stayed with Mina until she is well. Mina was relieved that Nayeon didn’t find the gross looking spiderbite as it magically healed over the course of the week that she was having severe chills. Nayeon also never found that Mina suddenly became a superhuman because she had to go to classes that morning. Mina was relieved that her girlfriend wasn’t there to see her panic over her new 20/20 eyesight.

If Mina was being honest, she doesn’t really know what to do with this power. At first, she thought of not using it all since being a superhero and a student who is trying to maintain an above average GPA at the same time is madness. Mina thought if she becomes a superhero, she might get killed first before completing her Bachelor’s degree in Chemistry.

It was one night that changed her mind though. It was when her friends, Momo and Sana got kidnapped by some petty thugs working for the Korean Mob. It happened in broad daylight as she stepped out of the Science building. Mina investigated for days trying to find her friends. She even asked Nayeon to help her since she has friends who are hackers. Nayeon didn’t ask questions as she understands Mina. Nayeon would do the same if she was in her situation. It was after three days, Nayeon’s hacker friends found where the kidnappers took Momo and Sana. The hacker’s name is Jeongyeon, and apparently, she knows that Mina have superpowers as she was able to hack into Seoul Pharmaceutical Research Institute’s classified servers. Jeongyeon saw from a CCTV camera recording that one of the research spiders bit Mina. It was from there, Jeongyeon was able to deduce her hunches.

Along with the classified information she was able to access to the CCTV recording of Mina’s reaction to getting bit while listening to the tour guide, it was enough to give Jeongyeon the answers she was looking for. Mina saved her friends before they get shipped to Czech Republic for prostitution and human trafficking not only that, Mina also saved 30 other women who will share the same fate like her friends. After that, Jeongyeon and Mina formed some kind of partnership. Jeongyeon would keep Mina’s secret from everyone and Mina will help Jeongyeon take down the Korean Mob. It was that day Mina found the purpose of her powers. Mina started asking for Jeongyeon to find military technology she can use in order to build her own costume and other blueprints. Jeongyeon happily assisted Mina, seeing an upgrade would make her job not only easier but also make it more efficient for the both of them to fight crime.

Mina crafted her own web compound. Studying biochemistry, she was able to replicate the web of Darwin’s Bark Spider. The spider who is known to have the strongest web among the arachnids. The web compound formula became Mina’s greatest contribution to science but unfortunately, she can’t publish a paper about it as her enemies might use it against her or governments might use it as a form of bioweapon.

By the time she and Nayeon graduated, Mina has been in the superhero game for 3 years. It was definitely hard to hide it from Nayeon who would see her come home with mysterious cuts and bruises. Mina’s always excuse is her clumsiness. Nayeon wasn’t having it of course. It actually almost led to them almost breaking up as Nayeon is shitting herself with worry seeing Mina with unexplainable cuts and bruises. Thank God though that actually didn’t manage to happen.

Which brings us back to the present. Mina is patrolling the vibrant nightlife of South Korea’s capital. Mina is on top of the highest building in Seoul waiting for Jeongyeon to send her a dispatch call from the police. Mina earned notoriety and respect to both the press and the law enforcement. Some call her a lawless vigilante while others call her a friendly neighborhood hero. Mina doesn’t care what she is to the public. The only thing she cares in Seoul is her girlfriend, Nayeon.

Mina sat on the edge of the rooftop she’s on. Silent nights like this are good for inner meditations. Being up in the air, seeing everyone down in the street like little ants moving. Sometimes Mina wished every night is this quiet. She hasn’t heard from Jeongyeon yet. Chaeyoung is patrolling in Incheon, Dahyun is Gangnam. Chayeoung and Dahyun were also superhuman individuals who Jeongyeon found and added to the group. Mina doesn’t mind the assist that comes with having team mates.

Mina took the time to talk to herself. Maximizing the time of solitude to think about proposing to her long-time girlfriend.

_“_ _Nayeon is the only one holding me to this place.”_ Mina said out loud while looking at the engagement ring on her palm.

_“Was that supposed to be a bad thing?”_ Called out by someone in her subconscious.

_“No, what the fuck are you talking about, Mina?”_ She answered the voice in her head.

_“Gosh, you are talking to yourself again.”_ Another voice in her monologue said.

_“Hey, don’t lose that ring.”_ Dahyun’s voices echoed inside her head. Dahyun was the first person she told about proposing to Nayeon.

_“I definitely wouldn’t.”_ Mina remembered her response to Dahyun’s

_“Knowing how absent minded you are sometimes, that is bound to happen.”_

_“I can’t believe I am my self’s no.1 hater_.”

A static sound came from her earpiece indicating that Jeongyeon is on the other line. She then tapped it twice to activate the device.

“Mina? You there?” Jeongyeon called from her earpiece.

“Yes, I’m here.” Mina answered while trying to wake herself up from her trance.

“You good? Did I interrupt something?” Jeongyeon asked with genuine concern.

“I’m good. I’m trying to wake myself since you went dead air for quite a while.” Mina replied. Jeongyeon lets out a chuckle.

“Well I went out to grab something to eat. Sorry.” Jeongyeon replied.

“How was your meal then? Share me some. I’m starving up here.” Mina jokingly said to Jeongyeon who just lightly chuckled in response.

“You should’ve bought something while I was gone. Are you busy contemplating about life again?” Jeongyeon asked.

“You know the usual “should-I-propose-to-my-girlfriend” stuff.” Mina casually replied.

“Ah. Still unsure whether being a superhero is a good job as a family woman.” Jeongyeon replied. Mina can hear the clicks from the keyboard as Jeongyeon types.

“Heard from Chaeyoung or Dahyun?” Jeongyeon asked as she sifts through files of classified data.

“Not really, no.” Mina replied.

After she replied, Jeongyeon went silent again. Mina stood there awkwardly waiting for Jeongyeon to reply. She can hear Jeongyeon tapping the keyboard with her fast fingers. While Mina stood on top of the building, she sensed something coming at her.

“AH SHIT! CHAEYOUNG IS IN TROUBLE” Jeongyeon alerted Mina.

“No shit. I was almost decapitated by the thing the Skateboard Goblin guy’s flying machine. Chaeyoung is attached to it.” Mina said between her labored breathes as she narrowly escapes the incoming razor-sharp flying contraption.

“Jesus Mina work on your villain naming skills. Skateboard goblin? Really?” Jeongyeon voiced out her disappointment.

“Not now, Jeong.” Mina replied as she tries to catch up with Chaeyoung.

Mina jumped from the rooftop and followed the razor-sharp skateboard with Chaeyoung using her adamantium claws to attach herself on the thing. Mina knows Chaeyoung will not let go of the thing that’s why she followed it descend from 455 floors.

“CHAE LET GO OF IT!” Mina shouted as she free falls.

“OKAY FIRST OF ALL, NO. SECOND I AM NOT FREE FALLING AND TURNING INTO PASTE AS WE LAND.” Chaeyoung shouts back.

“I WILL CATCH YOU! JUST LET GO!” Mina replied to Chaeyoung’s hesitation.

“BITCH HOW? YOU ARE FREE FALLING YOURSELF!” Chaeyoung shouted.

“Jesus Christ Chaeyoung, for a feral adamantium covered madman, you are afraid of heights.” Dahyun joked from their earpiece.

“OH, SHUT UP HYUN, YOU ARE NOT THE ONE FREE FALLING HERE.” Chaeyoung shouted.

“Dahyun where are you?” Mina asked the mercenary.

“I am exactly three buildings north to where you two are falling from the sky.” Dahyun replied.

“Shoot Chaeyoung.” Mina ordered Dahyun.

“WHAT?” Chaeyoung shouted in distress.

“You sure?” Dahyun asked in between her laughs.

“YES! SHOOT CHAEYOUNG.” Mina replied.

“MINA WHAT THE FUCK!?” Chaeyoung shouted.

“YOU WILL LET GO OR I WILL TELL DAHYUN TO SHOOT YOU.” Mina offered the mutant an ultimatum.

“AH FUCK!” Chaeyoung said before retracting her claws back to her forearm.

As soon as Chaeyoung released herself from the razor-sharp flying skateboard, Mina shoots her web at Chaeyoung in order to pull the mutant closer. Once Chaeyoung is in her grasp, Mina shoots a web in a nearby building and slowly descends down using her webs. Mina sets Chaeyoung down who is both angry, and shaken. Pure adrenaline running through Chaeyoung’s veins.

“I swear I hate that goblin guy.” Chaeyoung angrily whispered under her breath.

Mina tapped her ear piece for Jeongyeon and She heard the woman on the other line once again tapping on her keyboard.

“Hey, Jeong, you there?” Mina asked the hacker.

“Yes, up and running.” Jeonyeon said.

“Chaeyoung had a run in with the goblin dude. She took her from Incheon back to Seoul.” Mina said.

“It was the sharp skateboard that bought me here not the man himself.” Chaeyoung said to Mina.

“Yes, I know, I just saw reports that the “Green Goblin” attacked Incheon Airport.” Jeongyeon said.

“Green goblin is such a stupid name. The media doesn’t know how to be creative.” Chaeyoung scoffs in the background. Mina ignored the mutant.

“And-. “Jeongyeon was interrupted by a loud shout.

“SUPER HERO LANDING! YAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Dahyun screamed as she falls down from the 2 story Adidas outlet where Mina and Chaeyoung are currently standing.

“AND NAILED IT!” Dahyun said as she landed on one knee and did a superhero pose.

“What do you say? Rate it. 1-10. I only accept 10s.” Dahyun casually bragged about her superhero landing.

“I want to bash Dahyun skull right now.” Chaeyoung says nonchalantly. Obviously tired of Dahyun’s antics.

“BRO! Don’t be such a buzzkill. Relax. We got some fighting tonight!” Dahyun casually put an arm around Chaeyoung’s shoulders. The latter tries to ignore Dahyun’s hyperactivity.

“Anyway, what was that?” Mina returned to talking to Jeongyeon whose next sentence was cut by the hyperactive merc.

“It was not just the “Green Goblin”. Looks like your enemies are planning to attack public places tonight.” Jeongyeon said.

“Wait! Do you have any specifics like what places?” Mina asked with a small hint of panic in her voice.

“Uh…I’m not sure about-.”

An explosion interrupted Jeongyeon who was talking. Mina, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung looked where the explosion happened basing from where the huge black cloud of smoke is coming from. The heroes looked horrified. Mina immediately got a move on as she shoots a string of web on a building and from there, she swings from point a to point b with grace and elegance. If it wasn’t for her ballet background, she wouldn’t be this flexible traversing this way. It is funny how Mina is basically doing ballet in the air while Chaeyoung and Dahyun are running on the sidewalk basically shoving people out of the way in their most ungraceful show of power.

“Goddamn it, why can’t we do that?” Chaeyoung rhetorically asked Dahyun who is sprinting beside her.

“I don’t know. Go find a radioactive spider to bite you.” Dahyun sarcastically replied.

“I’m going to jam my claws to your throat after this.” Chaeyoung said as she was annoyed by the response from Dahyun.

“You forgot I kinda regenerate like you so that wouldn’t be problem.” Dahyun said.

“Then better.” Chaeyoung replied with a grim tone.

“Okay I was just joking. Ha. ha. Jokes. right?” Dahyun tries to act cool with it but she’s deep down she’s kinda scared whenever Chaeyoung gets feral and all.

Chaeyoung let Dahyun go this time as she shoves a clueless man looking at the sky and entranced by Mina’s acrobatic web slinging.

“MOVE!” Chaeyoung shouts as her tiny frame is neither imposing nor worth paying attention to since some civilians basically tower over her.

“I SAID MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!” Chaeyoung roared and more people moved out of an angry 5’2 woman who looks like a tiger.

“Jesus, Chaeyoung no need for shouting.” Dahyun whispered embarrassingly to her partner-in-crime-fighting

“We’re losing time here!” Chaeyoung answered back with her normal voice but Dahyun can feel her friend’s words weighing like a 4-ton truck to her ears.

“We can steal a car.” Dahyun suggested. Chaeyoung halted from where she stood as if considering the option.

A few moments later, the duo bust out of a Bugatti showroom by driving the car out of the window and into the streets. Chaeyoung and Dahyun did their signature bro handshake as Chaeyoung drives to where they were going. Jeongyeon hacks into the car’s GPS monitor to speak with them.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be the good guys?” Jeongyeon asked the duo.

“We are the good guys. We just need a faster mode of transportation.” Dahyun answered Jeongyeon in a fake professional manner.

“Really?” Jeongyeon then lets out a sigh. “Good guys don’t steal a multi-million-dollar car by busting through the window and driving into the horizon.” Jeongyeon stated to them.

“It’s fine, we are just borrowing it.” Dahyun casually replied and shrugging off Jeongyeon’s worry.

As they were talking to Jeongyeon, police sirens can be heard behind them. The duo either thinks that they were being chased by the police by stealing a Bugatti or they were all summoned by the explosion that happened somewhere.

“Hey, Jeong, mind checking on the police if they were after us or the explosion?” Chaeyoung demanded as she stepped on the accelerator to gain more speed.

“Ugh fine.” Jeongyeon agrees against her better judgement. She types away on her keyboard.

While waiting for Jeongyeon’s information, Chaeyoung is already running the car at 200mph and Dahyun is internally panicking inside hoping that the seatbelt and will be enough to keep her inside the car if Chaeyoung decides to step on the breaks instantly.

Meanwhile, Mina, who is swinging from building to building heard everything from the duo breaking into a Bugatti car dealership to the police sirens following them. She just couldn’t reply as she was focused on swinging from building to building which gives her little room to breathe.

“Good news the police aren’t after you.” Jeongyeon said from the Bugatti’s radio.

“Told you.” Dahyun proudly brags.

“Yet.” Jeongyeon added.

“What?” Chaeyoung asked in confusion.

“What she means is that the priority now is the explosions not two superheroes breaking into a Car dealership.” Mina responded between her labored breaths.

“Well unlike you we really have no means of transportation.” Chaeyoung retorted.

“Yeah I know, I was listening to your conversation before Dahyun suggested that you two should steal a car.” Mina factually stated.

“Anyway, Jeongyeon, can you delete this stuff online?” Dahyun said.

“What do you mean?” Jeongyeon asked in confusion.

“What do you mean, ‘What do I mean?’? I don’t know, you are the computer expert here. Can you like do your computer hacking shit and remove the fact that we stole a Bugatti.” Dahyun tried to explain what she means using her limited knowledge with computer hacking and jargons.

“This isn’t GTA. I can’t do that.” Jeongyeon stated.

“Then what are we supposed to do with the car?” Chaeyoung asked with a little annoyance in her voice.

“The fuck would I know, you stole the damn thing not me.” Jeongyeon argued.

“Jesus! When did you became this useless?” Chaeyoung uttered in annoyance. Jeongyeon knows Chaeyoung didn’t mean it so she just let that slide. The hacker took a deep breath and sighed.

“Okay fine. I will track your car and I’ll find the model, serial number, and all then I would hack into some government sites and list the car under your name and stuff.” Jeongyeon said.

“Finally! Thank you!” Chaeyoung thanked the hacker with relief.

“List this under, Kim Dahyun. I want this car. Chae wouldn’t use this since she probably going to North Korea punching trees and shit or in Siberia hunting bears and wrestling with tigers.” Dahyun casually said to Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung didn’t react.

“Fuck you, Dahyun. I don’t do that.” Chaeyoung denies but Dahyun knows better.

“Yeah sure. I found you wrestling with a Siberian Tiger that you skinned afterwards 10 years ago.” Dahyun reminded her dear friend of the time they first met.

“That was 10 years ago!” Chaeyoung defended herself.

“Bitch I bet you still do that from time to time. You are one with wild.” Dahyun said.

“I’m goddamn skinning you alive.” Chaeyoung throws an empty threat to her friend.

“Hah! My skin is not quality leather.” Dahyun replied.

Chaeyoung threw an angry glance at her friend. Dahyun totally knows that Chaeyoung right now is on her beast mode but she doesn’t really care. Dahyun and Chaeyoung basically share the same genes as Dahyun was a result of a Military experiment that used Chaeyoung’s Mutant DNA in order to make super soldiers. It succeeded but the downside was Dahyun became mentally unstable.

Dahyun became a reckless mentally unstable mercenary that can regenerate any wounds or injury faster than Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung’s mutant powers is basically whenever she gets angry, she becomes this animalistic feral beast that resembles a tiger with three retractable claws that comes out between her knuckles.

Dahyun casually turned the volume of the radio. When Dahyun heard that it was her favorite BTS song that was playing, she turned the volume to maximum. It was loud enough for a normal human being’s ears to bleed.

“YEAH! FIIIIREEEEE!” Dahyun screams as she jams with the song. Chaeyoung shots Dahyun a weird look as she is basically doing the choreography while sitting down.

“Come on bro! DANCE! GET PUMPED!” Dahyun gave Chaeyoung a shove at her right shoulder. Chaeyoung just ignored her mentally unstable friend.

Mina on the other hand is listening to the banter between Chaeyoung and Dahyun. She turned off the earpiece once she heard the eardrum popping music Dahyun just played. When she reached where the explosion happened, she turned her earpiece on and tune it to Jeongyeon’s channel.

“You there?” Mina asked.

“Yes.” Jeongyeon replied. “My ears are still fine if you are wondering.”

“That’s good. I’m here.” Mina informed the hacker.

“It seems like a bank. I think they intend it to be a robbery.” Mina gave her feedback to Jeongyeon. She can hear Jeongyeon typing away in her keyboard.

“I’m searching the perimeter if any of them are still lurking around.” Jeongyeon updated her.

“Right.”

Mina’s spider sense then started alerting her of an incoming rocket. As if everything was slow motion, she gracefully dodged the rocket that was headed for her. The rocket missed and landed at the burning bank’s roof. Mina’s attention is now at the flying helicopter and its passengers.

“Basic goons.” Mina said. It was to inform Jeongyeon of what is happening. Jeongyeon quickly goes to work in finding more.

“Mina, an explosion happened again.” Jeongyeon said with urgency.

“Well shit I’m kinda busy right now.” Mina said as she tries to avoid the rockets being fired at her but is also thinking of a way to put the helicopter down.

“Okay I’m just going to ask the duo to go there.” Jeongyeon said.

“Yeah that would be great.” Mina said as she catches a rocket midflight using her web shooter.

She then did a spin and returned the rocket to the helicopter. She wanted it to hit the rotors of the helicopter and not the main body itself. Mina doesn’t want to kill anyone. As soon as the rocket hits the rotor, Mina jumps from the rooftop and she quickly made a scaffolding made of web in order to catch the falling helicopter.

Mina frantically shoots webs from every direction and connecting them in a central point. As the helicopter descends, Mina tries to pick up the pace. When the helicopter fell, the web net managed to hold up the helicopter. She then went inside the fallen air transportation, and wrapped the goons in web so they can’t escape.

Mina then hastily went to the location Jeongyeon told her to go. Before, she cut the communication with Jeongyeon, she remembered where the location was. According to her, it is somewhere in Gangnam. Mina then remembered that Nayeon works somewhere there so she taps on her earpiece that then automatically calls Nayeon.

“Hey, babe, what’s up?” Nayeon answered.

“Hey. I’m fine. Uh. Where are you?” Mina asked between her labored breaths.

“I’m at work. Why? Is something wrong?” Nayeon asked with worry.

“No. nothing.” Mina tries not to let panic take control of her.

“Are you sure?” Nayeon asked for assurance.

“Yes. I just miss you. That’s all.” Mina said.

“Aww. I miss you too. I’ll be home in a moment you wouldn’t even notice.” Nayeon said.

Mina smiled at herself as she hears the voice of her future wife. Mina thinks that she should propose now. She’ll definitely propose now. Its now or never. Jeongyeon’s ringtone alerted her which made her hold the call with Nayeon. 

“Hey, baby. I’ll call you later.” Mina said.

“Okay. Take care. I love you.” Nayeon said. Mina’s cheeks flustered. Even after 10 years she’s still madly in love with Nayeon.

“Heh. I love you too.” Mina answered back. She then switched channels to Jeongyeon’s.

“Any news?” Mina asked.

“I found where they placed the next bomb.” Jeongyeon said with urgency.

“Where?” Mina asked.

“Gangnam Creatives Building.” Jeongyeon said.

“FUCK!” Mina said. She stopped on top of a telephone tower.

“Why?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Nayeon works there.” Mina said in panic.

Mina switched channels in her earpiece. She then heard Dahyun and Chaeyoung is already driving to the place. Mina then found the channel where she calls Nayeon. It automatically dials Nayeon’s phone. While it dials, Mina continues her way to Gangnam.

“Come on, Nayeon pick up.” Mina desperately said to herself.

“Hello?” Nayeon answered.

“Babe, don’t panic. There is a bomb in your building right now.” Mina tries to calmly say to her girlfriend but knowing her, obviously, Nayeon panicked.

“WHAT?! OH SHIT!” Nayeon’s violent reaction pierced through her ear.

“Don’t shout. I want you to tell your employees to calmly exit the building. Don’t use elevators. Use the emergency exit.” Mina said.

“Are you sure about this? You are not pranking me, right?” Nayeon frantically asked Mina.

“Of course not. You know me. You’re the prankster in the relationship.” Mina stated.

“Well, you know maybe this a payback after all the times I pranked you.” Nayeon said.

“A bomb threat is not a good prank, Nabongs.” Mina seriously said.

“Okay, okay. I’ll tell them.” Nayeon said.

“Good, good. Please stay safe.” Mina said.

“I love you.” Nayeon said.

“I know, I love you too.” Mina said before dropping the call.

Mina reached the building. She saw Dahyun and Chaeyoung already fighting the Goblin and Electro. Dahyun is having fun while Chaeyoung fighting like feral tiger. For a ragtag duo, they sure have synchronization.

“Oh hey! I thought you wouldn’t come.” Dahyun said to Mina who landed beside her.

“Your arm is blown off.” Mina said in shock.

“I KNOW! I tried to catch one of those exploding balls and tried to baseball pitch them back to that skateboard riding goblin but it exploded so yeah. It happens I guess.” Dahyun said as she shrugs of the fact that her left arm is blown off.

“You should help the little tiger over there. That electricity man dude is frying her like a goddamn French fry.” Dahyun pointed out Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung kept charging even though she is being electrocuted by thousands of volts. Knowing Chaeyoung, Mina knows she’s unstoppable once she starts blowing some figurative steam. Chaeyoung becomes an unstoppable beast once she becomes mad.

“YOU….CAN’T…..BRING… ME…DOWN!” Chaeyoung uttered with every step while Electro kept concentrating electricity to her.

“Excuse me I’m coming through!” Mina kicked Electro on the side using by launching herself like a slingshot against Electro.

It was already too late for the villain to do anything except see the sole of Mina’s boot. The force was enough to break the thick glass of the building’s lobby. Electro tries to retaliate against Mina but Chaeyoung is already on the move to pin him against the ground, face first.

“Now you listen here, you piece of shit. No one electrocutes me and gets away alive.” Chaeyoung says.

Mina seeing that Chaeyoung and Dahyun got the two villains under control, quickly got up and opened her channel to Jeongyeon.

“Jeong! Where is the bomb located?” Mina asked.

“Wait I’m still scanning the building.” Jeongyeon said.

“Can you do it faster?” Mina impatiently demanded.

“Jesus Christ wait!” Jeongyeon replied. “Climb the building outside. I might be able to scan the whole building faster through the lenses of your mask.”

“Goddamn it all that work on getting inside was useless.” Mina said to Jeongyeon.

“I’m sorry! Electro is jamming the signal okay.” Jeongyeon hastily apologized.

“Fine. I’m already going up.” Mina said.

Jeongyeon hacked into Mina’s lenses. Mina’s user interface changed from her usual to whatever program Jeongyeon’s computer is running. The hacker also gave her instructions like climbing up and looking at different directions. After a couple of Minutes, Jeongyeon found the bomb. It is on the 15th floor’s Janitor’s closet. Mina was about to break the glass of an office room when she saw another helicopter behind her using the glass window to see the reflection of another rocket on its way to blow her in pieces.

“Ah fuck!” Mina curses under her breath as she dodged the rocket on time and blew up an executive’s office.

“Seriously!? Can you like let me rescue people in peace?” Mina says.

Mina launched herself inside the helicopter. She easily defeated the men inside. Knocking them out cold including the pilot who was going for his pistol. Mina stick a device on the men that will automatically attach them to a building when they reach a certain height when free falling. She threw them one by one until she became the only person left inside the helicopter. She piloted the helicopter on a rooftop and safely landed it.

“Jeongyeon, how much time left?” Mina asked.

“Two minutes.” Jeongyeon frantically tries if she can disarm the bomb from her computer.

“Fuck. Okay, are there still any people inside the building?” Mina asked as she used the blown-up Executive office to get inside the 15th floor.

“Yes, they are coming down from the fire exit.” Jeongyeon said.

“Can you disarm the bomb?” Mina asked.

“No. You have to manually disarm it.” Jeongyeon said.

“Fuck okay. I’m on my way.” Mina ran to where the bomb is hidden.

She kicked the door of the Janitor’s closet. Mina found the bomb. She inspected it but there are no wires just pure explosives. A weird contraption that was probably engineered by the Goblin.

“Yow, you see what I’m seeing right?” Mina asked.

“Yes.” Jeongyeon answered.

“Well shit how do you disarm this? It’s just pure explosives inside. The counter looks like its just a decoy.” Mina said.

“Fuck. It may be remote controlled.” Jeongyeon said.

“Wait I’ll try to hack into it again.”

“You know what I’m throwing this to the river.” Mina said.

Mina immediately went out of the 15th floor from where she entered. Mina then swing from building to building holding a ticking bomb in her hands. All she’s thinking as she traverses Seoul’s skyline is Nayeon. Wherever she is, Mina will protect her. It is quite funny to think that Mina who was hesitant about marriage moments ago, changed her mind. She wanted Nayeon to be with her for the rest of her life. Marrying someone while trying to maintain an alter ego is not a good opener on their honeymoon but that is the last thing running on Mina’s mind. After getting rid of this damn bomb, she’s proposing to her girlfriend.

“Mina, I can’t hack it. Just throw it in the river.” Jeongyeon said.

“Right. On it.” Mina said as she landed on a rooftop and wrapped the bomb with web and then she threw it away.

Moments after throwing the bomb away. Mina went back to Nayeon’s office. At first, Mina plans to watch from the rooftop of the building but she was surprised to see Nayeon waiting there. Mina lands behind Nayeon.

“You know, you are bad at keeping a secret identity.” Nayeon said after letting out a small giggle.

“I-What?” Mina was taken aback by what Nayeon said.

Nayeon turned around to face Mina who is still in her costume. Mina couldn’t move as a lot of things are running on her head as Nayeon slowly moves towards her. All Mina did is stand there frozen both in shock and awe as Nayeon looks utterly beautiful under the full moon. Nayeon slowly takes Mina’s mask off. Every movement exposing Mina’s skin to her. Nayeon stopped at her lips. Mina’s mouth is slightly agape. Her inner self asking the question of why did Nayeon stopped midway. Nayeon slowly moved her head towards Mina. She placed a soft peck on Mina’s lips.

“I knew it was you.” Nayeon said with a soft smile then she proceeds to unmask her.

“I’m sorry for hiding it from you.” Mina said with her head bowed. Nayeon cupped her lover’s face and made her look her in the eye.

“I know why you did it and its fine. I’m proud of you, babe.” Nayeon said. Mina smiled.

Mina took something from a small pocket in her outfit. It is the engagement ring for Nayeon. Mina got down in one knee and presented the diamond ring.

“Im Nayeon, will you marry me?” Mina asked. It was Nayeon’s turn to be taken aback by the sudden proposal.

Nayeon then suddenly ran away from Mina and jumped from the roof top. Mina’s eyes widen as she saw Nayeon jump from the building. She quickly followed her girlfriend whom she thought, have probably lost her mind. Mina was able to catch Nayeon and they are now suspended 32 floors above the ground. Mina doesn’t know if she should be mad at Nayeon by pulling such a stunt or laugh at her for being dramatic.

“Why did you do that?” Mina asked in both worry and confusion.

“To prove to myself that you will always be there when it really counts.” Nayeon answered. “You will, won’t you, Mina?” Nayeon asked her superhero girlfriend.

“I will always be there for you, Nayeon.” Mina said.

Mina and Nayeon shared a passionate kiss. Meanwhile, in the background, the bomb that Mina threw into the river exploded causing a massive water explosion. Mina was able to save the love of her live and the people inside he building. Finally, after 10 years, Mina will marry the love of her life. No more hiding. No more secrets.

“Let’s go back up.” Mina said.

“Yeah. That’s a good idea.” Nayeon agrees.

**_fin._ **


End file.
